Strip Poker
by GRLover
Summary: MA. Strictly. Written for a friend. ONESHOT. Grilo


Graverobber entered her room after her, following her hand, which was stretched out toward him. He noticed her blush, and the way her night dress swayed around her thighs as she walked.

Shilo saw him pause to examine her and she grew a slight bit angry. People had been examining her all her life. She didn't want that. All she wanted was pure passionate sex with him. She didn't want him to treat her like she was porcelain, about to break at the slightest of touch. She wanted him to throw her around like a rag doll. But how could she convey all that to him.

They'd met a mere 3 months ago. But that day seemed like a lifetime in Shilo's mind. She slowly fell in love with the mysterious drug dealer, and realized quickly he was the only one she really trusted in the world. Everybody else had used or betrayed her. Well, the ones still alive. Her life had been nothing but death, and trying to survive since she was small. Now she wanted to actually feel alive.

Graverobber knew her intentions, he thought she'd never ask. He kept having to remind himself that he wasn't just one of the Z whores in a back alley. He cared for her, and he didn't want to hurt her, this time. _Maybe in the future _he told himself. _I'll discover ALL her kinks. He grinned wickedly as he noticed they were staring at each other. _

_Graverobber took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. She looked up from her musings and kissed him back hungrily, slowly leading him to the bed and tearing down anything in her path. The only thing she found was the plastic. As she ripped it down, she felt it fall away as the last piece of her childhood. With the only memory now gone, Shilo laid back and began to undo the buttons on Graverobber's shirt. _

"_Woah, little eager there kid? Take things slow. I want this to be special for you." he said. The frown on Shilo's face quickly told him that was the wrong thing to say. But he didn't care, he DID want it to be special for her, and he knew how much it could hurt a girl the first time. He wanted to take things slow in the beginning, and let her adjust. _

"_Dammit, I'm tired of being treated like a doll. I don't WANT to go slow, I want you. Now!" she yelled while undoing more buttons. _

_Graverobber winced at the outburst, but grabbed her hands. "Shilo, listen to me. I know how much it hurts a girl their first time. I know how to make it not hurt as bad for you. I want to take this slow. Do it for me?" _

_Shilo had to admit the truth to his words. She'd heard about it hurting. She knew the medical reason, but didn't want to think about that right now. The truth was that she was nervous as hell. Shilo was scared, but she wouldn't let Graverobber see it in her face. "Okay, for you." she said. _

_Shilo saw Graverobber smile and knew inside it was the right thing. She didn't want this to end, but she was so damn eager for him. She wanted him to make her forget about all of the bad, and overpower it with the good. She wanted to get lost in him. She deepened the kiss and entwined her hand into his multi-colored hair. She breathed deep, memorizing the smell of him. This was a moment she wanted to last forever. _

_Graverobber broke away from the kiss and started directing his attentions at her neck. Nibbling slightly between all the light kisses he knew could drive her insane. He noticed her tiny moan, and the way she tightened her grip on his hair. He began to move the fabric off of her shoulder and kiss her softly there. By the end of the night, he wanted to kiss every inch of her body. He groaned and quickly ripped off the whole nightdress. _

"_Hey! What happened to going slow?" Shilo said grabbing his shirt and ripping it the rest of the way open. Graverobber smirked. "Whoever said anything about undressing slowly?" _

_Shilo grinned and grabbed his pants, but he again took her hands. "You lost one, I lost one. We're even for now." he said with a wicked smile. He giggled at the adorable pout she put on and continued kissing her shoulders. _

_Shilo was frustrated at graverobber. Going slow was going to kill her. She was sure of it. Here she was in her bra and panties, and he still had pants on! She guessed it was fair. They each had two articles of clothing left to lose in his little game. She just wished there were quicker ways to score. _

_Graverobber smiled at her face. She looked so cute when she was pouting. He tugged teasingly at her bra. "So you think you're ready right now?" he said with a grin. _

_Shilo's heart stopped. She didn't want the kisses to end just yet. She reluctantly shook her head and began kissing his neck in return to the kisses she could still feel leaving a line of fire down her neck and shoulders. _

_She smiled against his skin. "Not as much fun on this end is it?" Her line of kisses led her down to his belt buckle, which she slowly undid. The shock registered on her face when he didn't stop her. He merely said "If I give those up, you've got to lose one of these." he said pointing in her direction. She stopped for a brief moment before unclasping her bra and getting rid of his pants the rest of the way. _

_Graverobber was shocked that she so willingly took her bra off, but she was a little bit eager for this. He kicked his pants aside and both of them stood there in only one piece of underwear. He smiled before kissing her gently on the mouth. "Shilo, are you completely sure about this?" he said. _

_Shilo noticed his change in demeanor and realized what was going on. She kissed him again and whispered "yes". Now that his pants were off, it was easy to see how much he wanted this too. He laid her down on her pillows and looked into her eyes. In that moment, he realized he could very well love Shilo. And Shilo realized in that moment that she loved Graverobber. She felt his hands travel down to her hips and slowly remove the fabric that covered them._

_Shilo leaned up for one last kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, but in the last second she whispered "take me graverobber". And that was all he needed. _

_He leaned over and slowly entered her until he felt resistance. "Take a deep breath." He said as he kissed her firmly before pushing the rest of the way in. He felt her stiffen and gasp underneath him and became still until she let her breath out and said "I love you." . Graverobber took this as a sign to continue and began a slow rhythm until she began matching his thrusts. They picked up the pace and soon the whole bed was shaking. Shilo's breath became uneven as he held onto her and moved into every position imaginable. _

_At one point, Shilo was above him and had leaned down and gave him a fair sized bite mark. He growled and began to thrust harder. _

_Graverobber had practice, and therefore could last a while. He waited for Shilo to finish and they climaxed together. _

_They came down and lay intertwined like that until they both fell asleep. _


End file.
